Goku
57 anos |Zodiac = Sagitário |Birthplace = Planeta Vegeta (Mundo dos Desenhos) |Height = 175 cm |Weight = 62 kg |Blood Type = |Race = Saiyajin |Armor = |Robe = |Family/Relatives = Bardock (Pai), Gine (Mãe), Raditz (Irmão), Grandpa Gohan (Avô adotivo), Chi-Chi (Esposa), Rei Cutelo (Sogro), Chi-Chi's Mother (Sogra), Gohan (Filho), Goten (Filho), Videl (Nora), Pan (Neta), Goku Jr. (Ta-taraneto em DBGT e Bisneto em TKOC) |Likes = Treinar, Comer, Lutar contra pessoas mais fortes que ele |Dislikes = Atitudes covardes, Passar fome, Injeções(Agulhas em geral) |Hobbies = Treinar |Love Interests = Chichi |Job/Occupation = Lutador de Artes Marciais, Fazendeiro de rabanete, Líder dos Guerreiros Z |Rank = S+ |Favorite Food = Praticamente todo tipo de comida |Forte in Sports = Artes Marciais |Fighting Style = Estilo ensinado por seu avô e Mestre Kame |Powers = Poderes derivados do KI |Weapons = Bastão Mágico |Energys = 気 KI |Elements = Físico Energy |Origin = Dragon Ball |Counterpart = Future Goku |Debut = TKOC(01) }} '''Goku' (孫 悟空, Son Gokū) ou Kakarotto (カカロット, Kakarotto) é o personagem principal da franquia Dragon Ball criado por Akira Toriyama. Ele é neto adotivo de Grandpa Gohan, marido de Chi-Chi, pai de Gohan e Goten, avô de Pan e mais tarde Tataravô/Bisavô de Goku Jr.. Goku é um defensor da Terra e informal líder dos Guerreiros Z. Ao longo de sua vida, ele treina duro e se esforça para ser o melhor guerreiro possível, enquanto ao mesmo tempo, usando sua incrível força e habilidade para manter a paz. Goku tem a honra de ser considerado o guerreiro mais forte do universo e estando em 1º lugar na classificação de Heróis feito pelos Barões dos Desenhos, embora ele não acredite muito nisso e vê a possibilidade de várias outras pessoas se tornarem mais fortes que ele. Ele um dos personagens mais importantes em The King of Cartoons sendo a principal fonte de inspiração de vários Heróis e principalmente de Vinix, que o vê como um ídolo. Goku possui uma rivalidade de longa data com Vegeta, e em raros momentos, com Superman. Possui uma forte amizade com Kuririn e mais tarde com Seiya. História A ordem cronologica deste artigo favorece a que foi colocada em TKOC, contando filme, Dragon ball GT e colocando o filme Battle of Gods após os eventos de GT. Pré-Dragon Ball Leia aqui. Dragon Ball Leia aqui. Dragon Ball Z Leia aqui. The King of Cartoons - Turn Back the Pendulum Goku é citado por Tori-Bot sobre não ter sido páreo contra Raditz sozinho e que nesse momento estava morto correndo pelo caminho da serpente. Após a primeira Time-Skip, diversos eventos envolvendo Goku, Cell e outros personagens de Dragon Ball são citados no decorrer da história. The King of Cartoons 1 a 2004 Goku apareceu pela primeira vez na fanfic na primeira temporada de The King of Cartoons como um dos protagonistas, acompanhando Vinix junto de Seiya e Lily numa jornada para o Castelo de Maker Jacki que dominou varias areas do mundo após derrotar o Antigo Rei dos Desenhos. A primeira temporada se passa no momento Pós-Boo, ou seja, Goku ainda não tem a transformação para Super Saiyajin 4. Em algum momento antes da primeira temporada, Goku, assim como Seiya, enfrentou Maker e teve parte de seu poder selado, o que deixou Goku consideravelmente mais fraco e incapaz de voar e teletransportar. Goku formou uma grande amizade com o pequeno Vinix e em diversos momentos o ensinou como ficar mais forte e vencer uma batalha. A partir de The King of Cartoons 2 para frente, Goku se tornou menos presente, confiando que Vinix deve vencer suas proprias batalhas sem a ajuda de alguem tão experiente quanto ele. Dragon Ball GT Leia aqui. The King of Cartoons 2005 a Maximum Impact Ainda assim Goku continua aparecendo em diversos momentos para ajudar Vinix quando for preciso. Em 2005 Goku já podia atingir sua transformação Super Saiyajin 4. Goku é um membro relativamente ativo no Clube Fusão, porem, dificilmente entra nas batalhas e geralmente some do nada para fazer outras coisas. Goku está em 1º Lugar na classificação de Heróis feita pelos Barões, sendo um guerreiro de Rank S+. Goku também é citado no Especial de 15 anos, onde sua contraparte daquele mundo decidiu parar de treinar e iniciar uma carreira no mundo das telecomunicações. The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 2 Goku acompanha o clube fusão na viagem para a França para visitar Vinix e Jeanne, mas desaparece de vista para participar dos eventos de Battle of Gods. Isso fica evidente quando o aniversário de Bulma é citado e quando Goku volta ao clube para contar as "novidades" mas não encontra ninguém ali fora Ash Crimson. Dragon Ball Super (Battle of Gods) Leia aqui. The King of Cartoons XVII Em The King of Cartoons XVII Goku fala brevemente sobre seu treinamento com Whiss, revelando que a temporada se passa pouco tempo antes (E provavelmente durante) do filme Renascimento de F. Dragon Ball Super (Resurrection ‘F’) Leia aqui. Personalidade Goku é conhecido por sua personalidade alegre, energética e de seu amor a concorrência (especificamente em combate e comer). Ele tem intuição notável em ver o bem nos outros, apesar de suas ações, embora a sua capacidade de perdoar os seus inimigos tem sido ocasionalmente criticada como excessiva; Goku, em sua maior parte, apenas luta para ganhar, e não poupa seus inimigos após derrotá-los apenas para eles atacá-lo quando ele está de costas. seu poder impressionante é, simultaneamente, reforçada pela sua lealdade feroz e sua moralidade. Goku também pode ser muito franco, e não tem medo de expressar sua opinião em uma discussão, por exemplo, quando ele questionou o casamento de Kuririn com a Androide 18. Apesar de sua natureza bondosa, Goku pode sentir muita raiva em casos de extrema turbulência, como a morte de um amigo/parente, ou quando alguém assassina muitos inocentes desnecessariamente. Ele tem uma visão simples e prática do mundo e é um pouco ingênuo com o mundo ao seu redor. Devido a isso, muitos personagens assumem incorretamente que ele seja um pouco estúpido, mas uma vez que ele tem uma compreensão básica das coisas, ele aprende muito rapidamente. Sua habilidade mais notável é a sua vontade de vencer, empurrando-se para além de suas limitações, e nunca desistindo, mesmo quando as probabilidades estão contra ele. Poderes e Habilidades *'Kamehameha' - *'Kaio-ken' - *'Genki Dama' - *'Teletransporte' - *'Super Punho do Dragão' - *'Taiyoken' - *'Pedra, Papel e Tesoura' - *'Voar' - *'Super Força' - *'Super Velocidade' - *'Invulnerabilidade ou Defesa Reforçada' - *'Super Precisão' - *'Percepção de Energia' - Transformações Fusões *'Gogeta' - *'Vegetto' - Músicas *'Ultra ☆ Super Dragon Soul' *'Hero of Heroes' Temporadas que apareceu * The King of Cartoons * The King of Cartoons 2 * The King of Cartoons 2000 * The King of Cartoons 2001 * The King of Cartoons 2002 * The King of Cartoons 2003 * The King of Cartoons 2004 * The King of Cartoons 2005 * The King of Cartoons 2006 * The King of Cartoons 2007 * The King of Cartoons 2008 * The King of Cartoons 2009 * The King of Cartoons Neo Wave * The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact * The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 2 Outras aparições na Fic * The King of Cartoons Movie Fic: Garoto do Mal * The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2008: A vingança de Turles * The King of Cartoons: Especial de 15 anos (Citado) Memorable Quotes Trivia Ver Também Gallery Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Saiyajin Categoria:Legendary Heroes Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Dezembro Categoria:Alien Categoria:Protagonistas de outras séries Categoria:Dragon Ball